Naruto's Festival Of Fire
by FanFactor
Summary: This Takes place just before the time skip, please leave comments


The Screeching sound Resonated in Kiba's Ear's, "Ghnnff" Kiba's eyes Slowly fluttered open as his narrow pupils quickly Adjusted to the light that was filtering though one of his windows. "Gah" he groaned as he tried to move but felt little energy in his body. He laid there for a while in the warmth that had built up over the night, that's when he felt something wiggle by his foot. "..Eh" Kiba tilted his head up just enough to see a fluffy lump by his foot. "..Morning akamaru" Kiba uttered, Akamaru lifted his fluffy white head up and gave a cute little yawn, Kiba smiled that's when his nose smelt something...

Kiba took the last step off the stair case into the living room where three grey wolf's raised their heads from their sleeping positions but quickly returned to sleep. Akamaru was sitting inside Kiba's coat with his head sticking out, Akamaru gave a small bark of his greeting, this caused Kiba's sister to poke her head from the corner from the kitchen. "oh…Morning little Bother, breakfast is on the table" she smiled with the life of an early riser with that she disappeared around the corner leaving Kiba to sit at the table, Kiba looked at his meal and groaned, he loved his sister vary much and was the best vet in the village…but she couldn't cook. "I'll be out all day helping prepare for the festival and ma's out on a mission she wont be home till tonight oh...and one more thing, this is a special festival so your going to have to where a kimono with the family crest on it so I ha-" at that point she stuck her head out and caught Kiba feeding akamaru some of his food. "KIBA" she yelled. Kiba's eyes flew wide as he glanced up being caught. "I...err…seeyasister" Kiba spoke quickly as he vaulted over the table and out the house.

As Kiba walked along he absent mindedly scratched akamaru's head. "so how was breakfast huh" Kiba asked, akamaru clenched his eyes and stuck his tongue out making a "bleh" sound, Kiba laughed and shook his head. "Who are you talking to Kiba" a female voice called out behind him. "Eh" Kiba spun around and saw sakura and ino, sakura was carrying some books and ino was holding a bunch of flowers. "Oh hi…ha I was talking to akamaru here" he gestured to akamaru's head poking out of his jacket. Ino and sakura both bent down and petted akamaru much to akamaru's delight. "So what are you two up too" Kiba asked resting his hands on his hips looking down at the girls while they lavished akamaru with love. Ino nodded "well with the flowers in a big demand for the festival down at the family shop I've had to help out with deliveries" then sakura lifted her books a little "and I've just borrowed these from the library, got to read these medical texts got to keep busy since.." there was an awkward silence..  
Sasuke was still a touchy subject since he defected. "..Anyway" ino broke the silence "we've got things to do, we will see ya at the festival tonight right" Kiba smiled and nodded "sure I'll be there" ino and sakura both waved and went their ways.

Kiba walked on, but it was not long before he felt his stomach rumble so much that Evan akamaru looked around at him. As he rounded the corner he saw naruto and chouji on their knee's their eyes wide and there jaws almost touching the ground. "..What on" as Kiba drew closer he realised that they where in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. As he got Evan closer he noticed the Ramen bar was closed with a note stuck on the door.

Dear customers (yes naruto it means you)  
the store will be closed for the preparations of the festival  
it will reopen upon the opening of the festival.  
Sorry for any trouble.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT" naruto roared jumping to his feet. "how can they close cant they see I need food to train GAHHHH" naruto went on shouting and making a scene so much that people stopped and watched him. "Quit being so loud naruto" Kiba muttered shaking his head. "Huh" naruto blinked and looked to his side to see Kiba. "Oh hey Kiba" naruto realised he was making another scene and laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "What are you guys doing here" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well we just finished a mission and figured the best way to end the mission was to..." naruto spoke while looking at the ramen bar."Eat" chouji cut in, he had gotten off his knees and was standing beside naruto with already a bag of chips in his hands. "Hey where is Shikamaru...I thought you two where inseparable" Kiba folded his arms while akamaru gave a bark. Chouji chuckled "well he's been busy being an assistant up at the school as well as doing his duty for the village" at the end chouji laughed a little more. "Huh" Kiba blinked some what confused, as naruto was completely clueless. Chouji lent to the side and nodded at something further up the street, Kiba spun around to see not only Shikamaru walking down the street but also guiding Temari. All three of them grinned slyly. "must be hard on him setting up ...diplomatic relations with the sand village" Kiba comments which caused chouji and naruto to Chuckle, this caused Shikamaru to look up and quickly look away and could be heard saying "how troublesome" and quickly took the next turn, Temari had a stern calm look on her face as she was looking around, but there was an ever so slight smirk on her lips as they turned off down another street. "..So...if she is here does that mean..." Kiba asked, he was still some what intimidated by the sand team from the chunin exams. "I think I saw gaara walking around earlier" naruto said stroking his chin. "And I think I saw Kankuro preparing to put on a puppet show" Chouji added. Kiba recoiled. "...err..." He had seen kankuro's puppets and what shows he was capable of. Chouji laughed "its fine really" Kiba sighed out relief. "..So you guys going to wear your kimono" Kiba asked with a smirk. Chouji sighed and nodded while naruto grinned. "Sure am" he said. "I'm borrowing one of Iruka's from when he was little" naruto said happily, both Kiba and chouji nodded and smiled, they knew naruto had it tough with no parents. "Well I will see then" Kiba nodded and moved on waving behind him.

As Kiba walked along the dirt path up in the training forest path he was deep in thought, akamaru was freely running around the dirt path and having the time of his life, akamaru was about a meter and a half ahead of Kiba when a figure suddenly appeared out of the bush's both akamaru and Kiba had gotten a fright but quickly calm down when they realised the person before them was none other then shino. "...didn't think I would surprise you…figured you had smelt me a mile off" he said tonelessly. Kiba winced, he had been daydreaming and with the festival so close he had let his guard down. "So shino what are you doing out here" Kiba asked folding his arms while akamaru ran little rings around shino. Shino simply held up a plastic container with bugs inside. "Just collecting a few things" he said as started to walk past Kiba. "..Oh...and just thought you wanted to know hinata is training by the waterfall..." with that he walked off, Kiba just stared at him with a funny look and shook his head.

The water crashed down so hard that it caused mist to float gently down on the water, there standing in the centre lake was hinata going though her forms, ever since naruto had seen what she could do she had been training harder and harder. Kiba watched from the shadows with a smirk on his face normally he would go and talk to her but she would get all embarrassed if he interrupted during her training, he wondered if she was going and then Chuckled, if naruto would be there so would she. He soon left her to her own and began to walk back to the village when the oddest sight appeared, there was rock lee and guy walking around...On their hands. "..I...err" Kiba blinked in surprise as he watched the two approach. "..Training too huh" Kiba the only thing he could think of "of course it's the spring time of youth" lee said with ease. "That's right lee" guy commented and gave him his trade make thumbs up and that teeth glint. Kiba gave a small laugh to break the awkwardness. "..I...see...where are neji and tenten" Kiba looked past them too see if they where following "they Decide to help out with the festival such great students" guy said with admiration. "..Right. Well best not keep you" Kiba said as he stepped around them and headed back to the village with akamaru at his heels thus ended Akamaru's morning walk.


End file.
